


rapture

by fluffysfics



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild canon divergence, Pillow Talk, post-timeless children, rated M for Talking About Sex, vague discussions of the past, vague hints at dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysfics/pseuds/fluffysfics
Summary: “Fuck. Why haven’t we been doing this more often?”“‘Cause you’ve spent years trying to kill me.”—The Doctor and the Master talk, and flirt, somewhat less seriously than usual.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	rapture

“Fuck. _Fuck_. Why haven’t we been doing this more often?” The Master spoke from where his head rested against the Doctor’s bare chest, the _softness_ of her skin a novelty that his endorphin-muddled brain was sorely tempted to go into raptures of delight about. 

“‘Cause you’ve spent years trying to kill me,” the Doctor pointed out, her eyes half-closed and her golden hair fanned out like a halo around her head. “Or I was too hung up on the morals of sleeping with my prisoner to give in to your half-baked attempts to seduce me from inside the vault. Sorry.” 

“Don’t _apologise_ for that,” he half-grumbled, nipping at the skin just below her collarbone. “Don’t go dragging me onto your ship to _fix me_ and then apologising for having _morals_. You can apologise for calling my flirting _half-baked_ , though.” 

“No. And I told you not to call it that, I’m not fixing you. You’re not broken.” The Doctor swatted him on the arm, lazily enough that it didn’t really hurt. The Master bit her collarbone slightly harder. “Oi. Stop that, or else I’ll- I’ll do _something_ you won’t like.” 

“I think I’d like everything you could possibly do to me right now,” the Master murmured with a distinctly lascivious sort of smile. He slithered down her body, lavishing kisses over the Doctor’s hips, slowly trailing them up her stomach and along the sensitive bones at the bottom of her ribcage. She let out a soft sigh of pleasure, and he stopped there, resting his chin in the centre of her chest. She cracked one eye open properly, blinking down at him. 

“You stopped.”

“Mhm.” 

“ _Why_?”

“Enjoying the view,” the Master said, glancing to either side of where his head rested and then grinning up at her. 

“Bastard. Get up here.” The Doctor grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up to her level, and the Master cackled delightedly, preparing a retort until she kissed him hard enough to knock the thought right out of his head. Oh, he _loved_ this version of the Doctor. She was so much more volatile than her last self- than most of her selves had been, in fact. Volatile, and beautiful, and _perfect_ without being flawless, and- 

“Have I mentioned recently that I’m _very_ much in love with you, dear?” Pleasantly dazed from the kiss, the Master shot the Doctor an expression that aimed for smirk, and ended up at cheesy grin. 

“Only six times in the last hour and a half, _darling_ ,” the Doctor said, lingering over the pet name for just slightly too long for it to be wholly sincere. 

“Three of those times were in very quick succession.” The Master pouted. “When you were riding me and you did that _thing_ with your hips. You know the thing.”

“I do know the thing. I did it.” The Doctor closed her eyes for a second, and the Master saw her shoulders stiffen imperceptibly. “I’m- I love you too. Haven’t said that yet today.” 

“Mm.” The Master moved in to kiss her, hands sliding to her shoulders to gently squeeze the muscles she’d tensed. One day she’d get better at showing her emotions without squirming. Until then, he’d happily take whatever she gave him. Or...not always happily, but right now it felt like nothing could spoil his mood. “Heh. You know what else happened six times in the last hour and a half?”

“Probably. Tell me anyway,” the Doctor said, trailing one finger idly down the side of his face and tapping it against his nose a couple of times. 

“That’s how many times I made you come. _Six_. Would’ve been more than that if you hadn’t got _tired_.” 

“You got tired too,” the Doctor objected. “You were _just_ lying on me.”

“Yeah.” The Master fell back down onto the bed, one arm sprawled lazily over her torso in a vague attempt at holding onto her. He gazed up at the ceiling, painted a light blue that reminded him of the skies on Earth. “And now I’m lying on you again.” 

“Mhm. Stay there this time,” the Doctor ordered, and the Master wasn’t going to argue with her on that. He shifted closer, properly closer, and started scattering soft kisses along her shoulder blade. 

She felt so different to any of her other bodies. Softer, smoother, all lithe, wiry muscles concealed under warm skin. When he’d been Missy, the Master had always carried at least three knives. Strapped to his arm, tucked into a garter, concealed inside a belt. The Doctor didn’t do that, but he got the feeling that she didn’t _need_ to. She was dangerous enough as it was. 

“Hey,” he murmured suddenly. “All of this, everything we just did-“

“The sex,” the Doctor interjected helpfully. 

“The sex,” the Master said, rolling his eyes. “You done it before? In this body, I mean. Won’t get jealous if you have.” A blatant lie, but he would at least try and _hide_ his jealousy, for her sake. 

“Nope,” the Doctor said, popping the P. 

“Huh.”

“Honestly? Haven’t paid much attention to my body this time around. Kinda been trying to ignore it, much as I can. Been too busy to figure out how all this different stuff works.” 

The Master twisted his head around, looking across at her. She was looking back at him, something inscrutable in her gaze. 

“You’ve slept with women before, Doctor, you know how your anatomy works.” 

“Yeah. Different when it’s on me, though.”

The Master hummed thoughtfully, feeling rather too lazy to summon up a good response to that. He’d never had an issue with having a female body. Missy had been fun, all angles and sharpness and a new, different kind of threatening. Somehow, he wasn’t too surprised that the Doctor had been avoiding her new body as much as she could. Ever the innocent. Or perhaps simply ever keen to deny herself pleasure if she couldn’t justify it by it being good for someone else, too. 

“What about you?”

The Master blinked. “Huh?”

“What about you? Am I the first person you’ve been with in this body?”

“...Mm. No. Not quite.” The Master dipped his head, pressing his lips somewhat apologetically against her chest. The Doctor shivered, shutting her eyes for a second. “You’re the second, though. First woman.”

She pulled a face at that. 

“...First person who wasn’t a man, then.”

“Who was he? If you don’t mind?”

“He was...a friend,” the Master said quietly. “Late ‘70s, on Earth. Guess you’d call it _friends with benefits_. I think he was in love with me.” As for his own feelings, he said nothing. 

“Oh,” the Doctor said, and she rolled onto her side and pulled him closer against her. The Master buried his face against her neck, kissing a bruise he’d left there earlier. “Don’t quite know what to say to that. Should I say sorry?”

“No,” he said firmly. “No. Don’t.” 

“I won’t.”

The Master pulled back enough to see the Doctor’s face, kissing away the slight frown that creased her forehead, kissing away the slight downward tilt her lips had acquired. 

“Earth was a long time ago,” he said. “Don’t want to think about it. Not when I’ve got _you_. And I do have you.”

“I think actually, Koschei, I’ve got you,” the Doctor said, squeezing him, and the Master rolled his eyes and kissed her again. He couldn’t resist, not when it was so easy, not when she was right in front of him. 

Soon enough, the endorphins would wear off, and they’d have to confront some real feelings. Work through the problems that still lay between them, all the problems that currently felt as insignificant and easy to brush aside as cobwebs. Unfortunately, most of the problems were just as sticky and messy as cobwebs, too. 

Right now, though, things were good. Better than they had been for a long, long time. 

“...You want to go take a shower, Theta?”

“Yeah. I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve been reading my other works, you probably know who else the Master slept with -eyes emoji-
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos very much appreciated as always <3


End file.
